Publicaciones prohibidas
by MariSeverus
Summary: Ginny le advirtió que una vez, los gemelos le advirtieron a ella, que no se podía leer pornografía en la clase de pociones. Que el castigo era realmente severo. Pero Hermione no quiso escuchar


Bueno, este one shot se lo dedico a un muy buen amigo. Antes de que salga algún fastidioso quejumbroso, advierto que va a tener cierto lenguaje "sucio" (para esos lectores que son los primeros que se ofenden pero que van a los fics rated M, para ofenderse). Espero que a él le guste y a ustedes.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Todo aquello que te suene familiar, ya sabes que pertenece a JK Rowling. Mi fanfic es solo por diversión y no pretendo obtener ganancia alguna tras mi trabajo. Si se puede llamar así.

Summary: Ginny una vez le advirtió que los gemelos habían sido claros al respecto del tema. Nunca se debía leer pornográfia en la clase de Snape, sin pagar terribles consecuencias.

No me maten por éste loco sueño.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se mordía las uñas, llena de nervios. Su mejor amiga empacaba todo en su mochila de diario y una revista se había caído de entre sus libros y pergaminos.

\- Ni en un millón de años, Snape te dejará que tengas eso en clase. Por qué quieres leerlo justamente en su clase.

\- Siempre termino mi clase a tiempo y en verdad nunca tengo nada que hacer, sino esperar hasta que acabe la hora de clases.

\- ¿Pero tienes que leer "ese tipo" de revista...? ¡El profesor Snape te marcará cuando se entere! Los gemelos una vez me lo dijeron... ¡jamás intentes leer algo así en su clase o algo terrible ocurrirá! Dijeron que el castigo es realmente severo.

Pero no hizo caso y en verdad sentía gran curiosidad al respecto. Estaba en esa etapa donde las hormonas se encontraban más activas de lo normal y quizá podía aprender algo que pudiera usar con Ron. Bueno, sí, ambos pensaban comenzar una relación.

Y no quería escuchar que no sabía nada al respecto, que era la más virgen de sus amigas. Estaba cansada de que la excluyeran siempre de la conversación y en los chistes de doble sentido que nunca entendía.

Como fuera se había ido a clases y luego de la característica clase teórica y los puntos descontados por intentar responder sus preguntas, la clásica molestia por sus insultos y las risas de media clase de Slytherin, trató de dedicarse a su poción y terminar lo más rápido posible. Estaba muy interesada en la revista. Ya sabía casi todo sobre las pociones y no podía resistirse a aprender algo nuevo.

Luego de embotellar su muestra, sacó nuevamente su copia de pociones avanzadas, colocando la revista sobre el libro y mirando atentamente a los diagramas y las explicaciones, agradeciendo que había una gran cantidad de vapores en el ambiente y su sonroje se podía justificar.

El sexo se veía realmente complicado y al mismo tiempo tan placentero. Apostaba que aquellas posturas, se sentían muy bien.

Y mientras leía distraídamente, haciendo gestos de sorpresa de vez en cuando y mordiéndose el labio inferior ante las deliciosas imágenes en su mente, no se percató de que el profesor Snape comenzaba su caminar alrededor de los estudiantes y sus trabajos.

Por primera vez, Harry no iba a ser el único metido en problemas.

\- Pero qué tenemos aquí... ¿es muy interesante su libro de pociones, señorita Granger?

\- Sí. - dijo distraídamente.

\- Me lo muestra... - dijo, admirando sus expresiones corporales. Sonriendo ante la joven que cruzaba las piernas una y otra vez, sonrojada. No eran los vapores de los calderos a su alrededor. Creía haber sido claro con las reglas, pero si ella quería jugar...

\- Yo... - dijo alzando la vista para mirar al extraño "visitante" y abriendo los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que el profesor de pociones, se encontraba frente a ella.

\- Ya sabía yo que nada tenía de santa, Granger. Y en medio de la clase... - le susurró, tomando una silla de un puesto vacío y sentándose frente a ella, con una sonrisa contrahecha. Hermione volvió a sonrojarse hasta las medias, ante el escrutinio del hombre frente a ella. - qué pasaría si alguien lo descubre, si se enteran de que está leyendo ésta clase de publicaciones. Ni quiero saber como la consiguió. Merlín, Granger, seguro está más excitada que Weasley frente a toda esa comida en el comedor. ¿Se lo está imaginando, cierto? ¿Qué se siente ser arrojada en la cama, violentamente y le quiten la ropa de forma poco ceremonial, prácticamente devorándola por completo?

\- ¡No! - exclamó en voz baja, sonrojándose aún más. Pero no se le escapó que había vuelto a cruzar las piernas.

\- Claro que sí, no pude mentir. Está completamente excitada para el momento en el que hablamos. Puedo verlo y aparte, Granger, puedo olerlo. - dijo, señalándose la punta de la nariz con una sonrisa maliciosa. - el dulce aroma de la excitación femenina.

Por qué no le había hecho caso a Ginny.

\- Qué pasaría si le dijera a toda la clase. - dijo, mirando a su alrededor mientras el resto de sus alumnos estaba concentrado en sus calderos. - que lee éste tipo de revistas y que, de paso, se masturba en mi clase, ¿eh? - volvió a sonreír. - y con quién sueña, ¿Weasley? Apuesto a que su miembro es tan pequeño como mi dedo meñique y creo que usted quiere algo más. Algo que la llene completamente, apuesto que quiere sentir un poco de dolor.

No supo si negó o asintió con la cabeza, puesto que la sonrisa de su profesor, se ensanchó más y sustrajo su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Le apuntó y antes de que pudiera defenderse, sintió que había perdido el control de su cuerpo. Tenía que ser la maldición imperius, ya que sin darse cuenta ni quererlo así, se quitó el suéter de diario y que una de sus manos, comenzo a deshacer los botones de la camisa.

\- Ah sí, si se le nota. Tiene los pezones erectos, ¿lo siente? - preguntó mientras la mano se abría paso a través del sostén y masajeaba con cierta rudeza, uno de sus senos. - no creí que estuviera tan desarrollada ya, Granger. Y... ¿abajo? - preguntó, mientras ella trataba de luchar contra su mano izquierda que se abría paso entre los pliegues de su falda, apartando la ropa interior y abriendo las piernas lo suficiente para que el profesor pudiera verla.

\- No... no, basta. - gimió suavemente al sentir un dedo, ir y venir entre sus piernas. Se contraía violentamente a su alrededor, de forma casi dolorosa.

\- No mienta, le encanta masturbarse. Seguramente se imagina cualquier cosa. ¿Se imagina si la desnudo en mi despacho, con sus cálidos pezones chocando contra los fríos muros de piedra, mientras tenemos sexo? ¿Le gustaría? - preguntó y Hermione pudo sentir que aquel dedo dentro de su interior, se movía cada vez más rápido y que su otra mano, pellizcaba el pezón. - O tal vez quiera tenerme en el suelo, mientras hace eso que dice ahí. Me "monta como una silla para cabalgar". O tal vez le gustaría que nos arrodillemos sobre el escritorio, mientras yo le practico el clásico: "perrito", como los muggles lo llaman.

Se mordía el labio para evitar gemir de placer, ante las imágenes que recorrían su mente como flashes, mientras el profesor de pociones aumentaba la velocidad del conjuro.

\- Apuesto a que se imagina, qué tan grande lo tengo y qué también se usarlo. ¿Le digo un secreto, le soy sincero? Soy muy bueno, lo he hecho un sin fin de veces y se siente fenomenal. ¿No quisiera que le enseñara?

\- Sí... no... por favor. - gimoteó al sentir las oleadas de un inminente orgasmo. Su mano izquierda estaba prácticamente acalambrada. - profesor...

\- O tal vez puedo encadenarla a mi cama, vendar sus ojos y masturbarla hasta que ya no pueda más y entonces cogérmela una y otra vez. Tal vez durante una ducha o tal vez un buen baño de burbujas en el baño de los prefectos, mientras le quita las burbujas a mi erección, con su lengua. Mientras me masturbo en su boca y al mismo tiempo yo bebo de su delicioso néctar corporal.

\- ¡OH SÍ! - gimió ante el incontrolable orgasmo, mientras el hechizo finalmente acababa y el hombre guardaba su varita. Se percató de que medio salón de clases la miraba, sonrojada y como si hubiese corrido un largo maratón. Mientras el profesor Snape sonreía con la vista fija sobre sus piernas entre abiertas bajo el mesón y el fino líquido que goteaba del asiento.

\- Que le sirva de lección para que entienda de una buena vez, que en mi clase no debe leer pornografía. - dijo en un susurro. Solo para que ella pudiera escuchar. - y si aún no le queda claro, la espero en mi despacho después de clases.

No supo por qué, pero esa idea no le disgustó tanto. Y aunque había aprendido a no volverlo a hacer, en público y dentro de su clase, estaba segura de que una vez que se le pasara el terrible ardor por un largo castigo sexual, quizá lo volvería a repetir y descubrir si el profesor cumpliría todas esas promesas hipotéticas que le había hecho. Sentía curiosidad.

Y no mentía al decir que era más largo de lo que esperaba y sí que sabía usarlo. Ron no le llegaría ni a los talones y si Ginny supiera de esos castigos...

Se preguntó si la mayoría de los que había cachado, eran hombres. Y qué pensaría el resto de los profesores al respecto. ¿Al profesor le gustaba, acaso, el sexo con chicos y chicas?

Supuso que lo descubriría en su próximo castigo.


End file.
